


Broken Pieces

by orphan_account



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Adventure, Alcohol, Animatronics, Drinking, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Reader has a cat, Slow Burn, i think, reader has a secret uwu, reader is cool, uh ill add them later, vincent is an eggplant tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You love your job as much as the next guy, but when you get fired for sleeping in one too many times it isn't your fault...right?A chance encounter at a local bar leaves you breathless and also a little confused.It also gets you a new job yay!I love working with killer animatronics don't you?can someone help you?probably.Not necessarily a happy ending._____________None of the art of characters belong to me unless I say so





	Broken Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So I finally got an account lmao.  
> TBH I've always wanted to post my stories here but I was too lazy too TAT  
> This story is on my wattpad and quotev but i'll probably primarily update here. This is my first fic that I'm taking seriously (the Souda one is ehhhhhh) and I'll try and put that slow burn that you all love ;) but who knows.... Anyways enjoy!

Beep Beep Beep

The alarm went off. I fumbled reaching for it and accidentally knock it off the dresser. I groaned not wanting to get up but also knowing that I have to go to work. Rubbing my temple, I quietly wonder if I could lie here forever. While my body tells me yes, my mind tells me that no, I am an adult, and that yes, I have responsibilities. I blindly reach for it and hit the button to shut it off. My eyes slowly peel open and looked around my bedroom. Sunlight streams through the window, my bed stand on the left with the blaring alarm clock. I peek at the time and almost instantly regret it.

It's 10:30am.

Crap.

I was supposed to be at work at 10. I was going to be late for work...

Again. Why me universe, why me.

I was going to get fired this time for sure.

I blink at the light streaming through the window, making the scene feel peaceful and serene. Like a moment stuck in time. Do I really have to get out of bed today? I grumbled, hopping out of bed. 

Gus, my cat, walks into the room. He meows, and I reach down and fuzz his head. Guess I'll exist as a human. I stretch my arms upward, releasing a yawn. I hate suits, I need a better job. I mentally scold myself- it's hard to find good work nowadays. Getting up, I quickly feed Gus before I head into the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror for a moment. (E/C) look back at me, and I sigh, turning towards the shower. Turning it on, I quickly undress and step in even though it's still cold, which causes me to shiver a bit. Whatever sleepiness was left in my system is now completely gone. Time is ticking. Toweling myself off, I look through my closet for something presentable. Gus rubs my leg and I absentmindedly reach down and pet him, humming to myself. Finding one of my nicer suits, I slip on undergarments and a bra before putting the outfit on. I stride into the kitchen glancing at the clock on the wall, 10:45.

Christ, I'm really fucked aren't I.

I mentally slap myself. Taking a granola bar for breakfast I grab my keys and head towards the door. I pause at the table next to the door, the picture frame beckoning silently.

I miss you guys. I think bitterly, fingers grazing the frame. Turning towards the door, I exit my house, double checking that I lock the door. Hopping into my car, a generic one, I pull out of driveway and head down the street, peeling open the granola bar wrapper with one hand and drive with the other. It's a good thing that I'm good at driving, because I'm trying to eat and drive to my office (going about 10 mph than the speed limit) without causing an accident. A few close calls and many honks later, I finally I pull up to the office building. Realizing there's no time to park I pull into the valet line.

I step out of the car, grabbing my briefcase and I throw the keys at the valet person, "Please park, thanks!" The poor guy only has a moment of confusion before he's fumbling to grab my keys. I run in dashing for the elevator, almost falling on my face because I'm wearing high heels. Stupid high shoes. Stupid job. Stupid life. Few people are in the lobby and I'm thankful that a lot of them aren't watching this crazy lady run through. I push the button tapping my foot impatiently as the elevator doesn't come instantly. At most a minute has gone by but it seems like a hour has passed and the elevator still isn't down. Anxiety rises into my brain and I begin to panic, wondering if the elevator is broken.

What if I shouted, "I summon thee!" At the top of my lungs? Would it come faster? Or would it just make people stare at me....probably the latter I-

Ding.

The elevator arrives sweeping open its doors and I slide in pushing the top floor. It hums to life and begins to climb skyward. I watch the screen as the digital screen indicates the climbing of floors. 

5...

6...

7...

Won't this stupid elevator go faster? I begin to tap my foot and curl my lip down. I'm glad no one else is here to witness my tantrum. Except, I wince, whoever watches the camera feed of the elevator.

16...

17...

18...

I think of acceptable excuses to blurt when my boss finds me; My cat was being too cute, I tripped on the stairs, I lost my keys, etc. No excuse seems plausible enough to make sense. Guess I'll have to charm my way out of this one. Like I always do. A plan begins to form in my head. Maybe I could just avoid my boss all day, then he would never know. I grin to myself almost positive that whoever is watching the cameras thinks that I'm mentally unstable. 

27...

28...

29...

Cheerful music emits from the speakers in the roof of the elevator. One of those generic elevator music songs. I fidget as the music begins to get on my nerves. I consider punching the speakers just so they would shut up, but then think better of it and sigh.

33...

34...

35..Ding!

Top floor. When the doors slides open, someone is waiting for me. I'm still glaring at the speakers as they clear their throat.

You can always take a different elevator.

"Excuse me," I recognize that voice.

Shit.

Too bad it belongs to my boss.

"Oh-"

"Lovely meeting you here (y/n)..." he glances at his watch,"...at 11:15. Only an hour and 15 minutes late huh? Would you mind meeting me in my office?" I snap my head to look at him, turning red out of embarrassment.

"O-of course sir," I put on my best smile and enter his office. Since we're on the 35th floor, the walls are made of glass and you can see the city all around. Being one of the tallest buildings in the city, you can see hills in the distance and farmlands dotting them. If the situation I was in wasn't so dire, I would probably enjoy the view more. There's a wooden chair in front of his desk and I take it, setting my briefcase next to my feet. I keep my posture straight, I've got to look like I want to be here. I hear the door click as my boss, Alex, steps into the room behind me. I gulp. He has short brown hair and a gorgeous green eyes, if he wasn't my boss I might of considered asking him out. I shake my head, I've got to focus on his words and not his looks. I inhale preparing my carefully crafted excuse but Alex simply cuts me off.

"So (y/n), this is the 3rd time you've been considerably late." I can tell he's trying not to get mad, but he secretly wants to tell me off. I shift uncomfortably in my seat and give the most confused look I can muster.

"I wouldn't call this considerably late," Oops here comes the sass train.

"(y/n) you're over an hour late!"

I smile nervously, trying to come up with an excuse, "Coffee break?"

He raises an eyebrow, "So you went downstairs to get coffee when we have a high quality one up here?"

Now he's just mocking me, "Uh yes? Gotta get my Starbucks?"

He just shakes his head, "Don't lie," I stare. I've never seen him this mad.

Silence.

"Look sir, I'm really sorry it won't happen again," I say sincerely. He just shakes his head, this is not where I want the conversation to be going.

"I've already given you so many chances. I need a reliable worker who is always here on time and not sleeping in or whatever your doing in the morning," he spits at me. I shrink into my seat.

"Please just one more-"

"You're fired," I freeze. This is definitely not where I wanted the conversation to head.

"What?"

"I said your fired so grab your stuff and get out now," this can't be happening.

"But sir-"

"Now," 

"Please I've worked for you for almost a year now!" I begged. Is it to late to jump out the window?

"Don't make me call security," he gives a sad smile, "Look you're a great assistant and I really like you but I just need someone who is on time everyday," the words sting.

"O-Okay," I stand up and give one last sad look, the best I can muster hoping he'll change his mind. He looks like he's considering it for a moment but he doesn't budge. Is it really over just like that?

"Goodbye (y/n)," he opens the door, "I'll send your last check home later this week," for a couple seconds I don't move.

How can you fire me after I've been working well for a whole year...jerk. I thought we had something Alex. Of course I only say that in my mind.

Not wanting to make a scene I bite my tongue, "Goodbye Sir," and I exit the office holding back tears.

Alex stands at the door awkwardly, "Oh and (y/n)?" I turn around hopeful, "You can call me Alex, not sir anymore. And while you don't work under me anymore, I would love to take you out on a date sometime," he winks. I want to slap him. How dare he fire me then assume he can just win me over with his charm. I can feel my cheeks getting warm and I curse at myself again for getting so easily flustered. 

"I understand... Alex," I spit his name out and he visibly winces. I glare at him for half a second before turning and heading straight to my desk. Trying to be discrete as possible, I grab my few personal items and am about to head out when I remember the neon pink set of sharpies I got from Alex on my birthday. Opening the bottom drawer where the still unopened markers lie, I slowly picking them up. I curse quietly, before ripping open the package and taking out the most obnoxiously bright green and writing

Fuck you

on the desk before angrily throwing the rest of the sharpies in the trash. Immature I know, but I didn't care. I headed towards the elevator and pushed the button. While waiting for the elevator, I cast one last glance at Alex's (now closed) door and sigh. I really shouldn't of gotten out of bed today. The elevator finally arrives and I slip in, hitting the button for the ground floor. The realization of the situation hit me at once and a tear fell down my face.

Now what?

________________________________________________________

As I enter my home I drop of my box of things and lie on the couch inhaling and exhaling slowly. My head pounds and I meander towards the fridge, opening it and grabbing a juice box. Slamming the straw into the hole, I slurp the juice obnoxiously. Gus slinks into the kitchen and I sit against the door, petting him. He purrs and fuzzes my hand, making me feel a teensy bit better.

"Hey buddy," I coo.

I can get through this, I will find another job!

I laugh out loud. 

"Fucking stupid," I bite my lip. What are the odds of me getting another decent job out here. Good thing I bought a house and don't rent an apartment. And to think I almost did. But I still need to eat and pay for the air conditioning and and... I realize I'm on the verge of tears. Needing support, I pull out my friend to call my best friend, Ana. She can help my figure this out...I hope. I fumble with the buttons and find her number on my contacts list. I push the number and take another deep breath.

Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring-

click.

"Hey (y/n)! Whats up?" Hearing her chipper voice makes start to tear up a bit. She was always the happy one, full of optimism and joy.

"Oh haha not much just..." I sniffle a bit, wiping a tear from my eye.

"(Y/n) you okay?"

"Y-yeah" I wasn't. I knew she could tell.

"Oh my god that does not sound okay I'm coming over right now,"

"Wait, really I'm okay!" But she ignores me anyways.

click.

And that's why we're best friends.

15 minutes later I hear a knock on my door. I open it and Ana waves with my favorite food in her hand.

"I brought lunch!" She exclaims, doing jazz hands and also trying to not drop the food.

No longer able to keep it in I start to cry. She drops the food carefully and brings me in for a hug.

"Oh honey, what's wrong?" I take a moment to compose myself. I begin to explain the situation to her, how I kept showing up late to work and how I lost my job. She listens quietly as we eat the food she brought. After I'm done, I feel a lot calmer.

"So yeah, that's how I lost my job haha..."

"I'm so sorry, you seemed happy there," she pauses, "I can't believe that guy hit on you right after he fired you!" she fumed.

I received a pat of sympathy from her, "It's not your fault hun,"

I laugh a little, "Well it kinda is, its my fault I didn't get an alarm that actually worked well or something," I sigh. She wraps her arms around me for the second time that day. I feel so grateful to have her as a friend.

"Well I'm sure an opportunity will pop up for you soon, just keep your hopes up," she smiles.

I smile back, "I sure hope so," and we talk for the rest of the day.

Maybe I'll be lucky.

________________________________________________________________

 

I tilt my head back, taking in the liquid.

Drinking.

Again.

Job hunting clearly hasn't worked to well for me. I spent the first week aggressively looking for a job. But after that, I've kinda given up. Ana has been doing lots of things for me but I know she can't keep doing everything forever, I need to get a job. But ah, its so hopeless. I laugh to myself as I order another shot from the nice bartender lady who I've gotten to know fairly well from my frequent visits.

I sit on the bar stool with the same drink I had yesterday.

Just like yesterday, and the day before that. Drink in hand I consider asking if I can work in the bar. I shake my head. What a silly thought, its not like you can drink on the job anyways. The atmosphere is light and easy; friends hanging out, fans watching sports, and people celebrating parties. But I don't feel light and easy. I feel like a mess, tension pulling on my neck causing it to feel constantly sore. Head tilted down in depressed angle, I look downright miserable. Unapproachable to most, like a dark cloud in a sunny day. People leave me alone. And I like that. Just me and my drink. But today isn't just like the other days, today is special. I hear footsteps approach the stool next to me, but I just ignore them because I'm used to people ignoring me as I sulk with my drink. Curious to what kind of drink he is going to order, I turn my head slightly. But when he opens his mouth, it isn't directed at the bar tender, its directed at me.

"Why hello kitten," he purrs sliding his chair closer, uncomfortably close, "What's a sweet thing like you doing here?" Normally I would love the compliments, but 2 shots in and I'm not really feeling it. 

Do I look like a cat to you?

I'm about to give my best sarcastic response, turning to face him. I open my mouth but no sound comes out and I blink a couple of times making sure there isn't anything in my eyes. The man is purple, no joke completely purple including his skin and guard uniform. Guard uniform? Why would he be wearing that? His eyes are completely white, contact lens maybe? I freeze for a second as my brain comes up with a response, a reason to explain this strange figure.

I must be drunk.

Logical, so I just glare at him and return to my drink, "You're purple,"

"Incorrect, I'm Vincent. And you must be?" he gives a childish grin, putting his arm on my shoulder regardless of the daggers shooting at him from my eyes. I don't get it, why is he bothering me?

He must of been at a costume party and got drunk, yeah that makes sense...

I don't answer his dumb question which causes him to give a fake look of concern as he nudges my shoulder, "Shy, aren't we?" he says moving even closer into my personal bubble, "perhaps I can help you with that," another cheeky grin. Uh hello? Its my space. The nerve of this guy. I'm about to give him a piece of my mind when someone grabs the man from behind.

"That's enough Vincent," Vincent yelps as he is jerked backwards, almost falling off the bar stool.

I'm about to thank my savior when I see his face. Or er, lack of face.

He has an red desk phone, like the ones you might see in a old movie for a head. Like his purple friend he is also wearing a security guard outfit. Bandages are wrapped up and down his arm and I feel inclined to ask what happened, but the phone is more unusual. I blink again. 

He.

Has.

A.

Phone.

For.

His.

Head.

Does no one else in the entire bar think this is weird? But when I glance around, people continue their lives as normal, ignoring these oddly dressed people.

I must be very drunk.

"Thanks?" I gush, pondering my sanity. Have I had one to many? No, I literally only had a couple drinks. Not even close to getting wasted. What the heckin heck is going on...

The guy with the phone head shoos away Vincent who gives a sad look before handing me a card, "Call me anytime you're looking for some 'fun'," I give him a disgusted look as he slinks off. His phone number is written with a purple pen on a blank index card along with hearts and "call me!" 

Like I would. The other guy apologizes, "Sorry about my friend he just can't help himself," I stare at him. I should really stop staring at people. Quick brain, say something.

"You've got a phone..." I whisper trailing off.

"Excuse me?" If I could see his eyebrows, I swear he would of been raising one, amused at my confusion. I know he heard me and he seems to be saying, "Ask me about my head, if you really want to know," and while I really do, I decide against it trying to be polite.

"Oh sorry lost in thought, I'm (y/n)," I smile turning towards him and giving him my hand which he shakes.

"Scott," his voice rings (haha funny joke) in my head.

"Nice to meet you, and thank you for rescuing me" I say, once again pondering if I should ask about his head.

"Indubitably," I laugh. And I realize it's a genuine one. It's been a while since I've done that. Now that I've turned around I can see the whole bar and the people here. Vincent is at another table sweet talking some other girls who are giggling at his every word. I gawk at them before Scott comments that "Vincent is always like that". Small conversation floats between for a little bit, and I feel like I could talk to him forever. Eventually the words slowly drop off. There's silence as Scott and I observe the bar, but not the awkward kind. It's like the kind of silence two friends can enjoy for a moment. Then I pause, turning to look at the man standing next to me. I don't even know him. 

Who are you? Just someone I met out of coincidence at a bar. Scott seems to come to that conclusion as well and looks like he's about to say something when his phone buzzes. He quickly pulls it out and checks the text.

"Oh I've, got to go," he sighs, slumping his shoulders as though he wish he could talk a little longer. I wish we could to.

I shrug, "I'm not keeping you," he chuckles.

"I wish you could stay," unspoken but acknowledged.

"Could I ask your number?" Its a polite request, so I nod, "Sure," pulling out a pen from my purse and I write it down on a napkin and hand it to him.

He tucks it away into a pocket mumbling thanks before saying, "Bye then, sorry again about my friend," he nods apologetically in the direction of the purple man who is now hitting on some different girls. One of them pours a drink on his head. I stifle a laugh.

I wish I could know you better, but I'm dangerous myself, thoughts float through my head.

"Ah its all right, have a nice night," and he turns to leave. For a moment I want to grab him and ask him to stay. But these are foolish thoughts to have with a stranger, because someone will always get hurt. So instead I watch as he grabs Vincent by the back of the shirt, (who yelps again) and drags him toward the door. He gives me one last look that says, See you around.

I hope I do.

The door closes slowly behind him. And he and the purple man is gone. I sit there for a moment forgetting where I am lost in a daze. Then I blink slowly for a few seconds unsure of what just happened. I shrug it off. Like waking up from a dream reality begins to sink in. I smack my head on the bar table. Idiot. Like he would ever call you. For a moment I wonder if I had just imagined the whole interaction. But there was the index card with the phone number written over it. And while I didn't think I would ever call that number, it was a nice reminder that strange but oddly good things do happen and that maybe this world isn't so bad after all. That or I was just going crazy and I really need a job. I hoped it was the first and not the latter. I sighed and payed for the drink before heading out into the night.


End file.
